Being Smart Isn't What You Think It Is
by BlackMidnightTears
Summary: Meet a boy and a girl. The girl is smart and has found her way through thick and thin, she learns how to deal with love through books. The boy is smooth and cool, he's reckless with love and never learns from his mistakes. I pretty much twisted Jade and Dave's personality a bit and put them in an AU. Enjoy!
1. Welcome To My World

**Jade's P.O.V**

Most stories start with a, "Once upon a time," but what point is there in it? Obviously a story has to happen at a time, not to mention the exact story can only happen once. If you ask me it's just a cheesy way to start a story because you have no other way to start it. Many teachers stress that you need a "hook" or something that grabs the reader's attention when writing, but most professionals don't. In fact quite a few use "Once upon a time". Then again, here I am rambling to start a story. We're getting off topic aren't we? Well, let's start at the beginning.  
This beginning is when I first met "him", but of course let's go back some more. The first day of high school. As a freshman of course. My whole life I have been looking forward to going to South high, but during Winter break in the 8th grade my grandfather decided to change his mind. The only reason I'm going to North high is because of a program for kids who want to go into the Ivy league collages. I didn't have much of a choice, but here I was at North high's front entrance waiting for the bell to ring. I waved good bye to my grandpa as he drove off. All of a sudden I realized I was alone. My friends where all at South. The memory of dropping my brother John off at South lingered in my head. He had waved good bye and went off to meet Rose one of our friends.  
I sighed and sat on a secluded bench and got out my Honors English 9 homework. Over the summer we had to read and complete a packet on "The Lord of the Flies". I looked over my answers to make sure I had everything filled in. As I was putting my homework back the bell gave a loud "**_Brrrrrrrrrring_**_!_" and I got up hoisting my bag up onto my shoulder. I took my schedule and map out of my mid-length black skirt and began to search for my locker. Once I had found it I tossed my things in and got out the supplies I guessed I would need for Honors Algebra II.  
I found my class relatively quickly and looked around, noticing the writing on the white board. "Choose any seat for now, I will give you your seating chart later," it said. I looked at the seats and noticed around 8 kids milling around talking to friends and making new ones. I chose the most secluded seat in the back of the room. More kids came in until the bell rang. Even then a couple kids came in late looking embarrassed. The teacher gave us the classroom rules, which I promptly ignored. It didn't matter to me what punishments you got if you did so-and-so as long as I just did as I was told it didn't make a difference. Then the teacher gave us our assigned seating.  
"Jade Harley," he droned pointing to a seat in the smack dab middle of the students. I mentally groaned, but approached my seat with a clam poker face. The kid sitting right next to me leaned over obviously wanting to get to know me better, but I quickly pulled out my assignment notebook and started to write in it making it look like I was preoccupied.  
"Jade was it?" They asked with a weird drawl. I looked over and there sitting next to me was a girl with short blond hair. She had a pink and white t-shirt on that looked like it was about to fall off, luckily it seem she had a pink tank top underneath. She had on designer jeans and held a light pink water bottle filled with a clear looking water. It was obvious she was drunk.  
"Yea," I replied simply.  
"Nice ta meech ya, I'm Roxy" she said extending a hand towards me. I took it and wondered how she even got into this class and why she was talking to me. She looked like she would fit into the popular crowd easily. Then the teacher gave us some last minute information before the bell rang. I quickly gathered my things and exited the room. Then Roxy came up behind me.  
"Hey ya wanna be friends?" she asked slinging an arm around me. I hesitated, did I really want to be friends with a drunk? I mean it'd be rude to decline. Then another thought entered my head. I don't really know her, so how can I judge her? She might be in a tough situation.  
"Sure," I said trying to keep my voice light.  
"Where'd ya get da shirt?" She asked motioning to my green blouse I was forced to wear. Well I wasn't forced, but I was required to wear something nice.  
"I don't remember," I said. It was probably just her way to strike a conversation. "What classes do you have next?" I asked. She showed me her schedule. She ended up having 1st period math, and 7th period Personal Finance with me. We eventually and to go our separate ways.  
"See ya during lunch!" She called back to me as I entered my Honors English class. I could already tell this day was going to be quite interesting.


	2. The First Day

**Dave's P.O.V**

First day of high school. Big whoop. Like I even care. I mean come on I bet you chicks will be all over this "cool kid" Strider facade. I'll probably meet a shit ton of new people too. Hell, I might even find a new girlfriend. It's not likeI needed that bitch anyways. Looking back on it, I was just about to dump her myself. I don't want her sparkling blue eyes looking at me begging me to stop looking at other girls. I mean I should be able to do what I want. I'm not her property. Yet again, I don't need her soft lips gently moving against mine as her thin, perfect body presses against me. You think I regret her leaving? Yea right. She totally had an affair with some other dude.  
Anyways my bro dropped me off at school. I found a space along the wall far enough away from most the kids, leaned against it and started to text my sister Rose.  
Our parents were divorced. I stayed with my bro and dad. Rose stayed with our mom. It was pretty lonely though. Bro was in collage though and was always doing his thing, and my dad was never home always on business trips. Hell, I don't even know what the bastard does for a living. Rose had to go to South High, and I had to go to North.  
"hey," I texted her. I put on my headphones and took out my iPod to play some music. The only perks of living with my dad is that I can get whatever I want. Though I didn't ask for it he got me a whole shit ton of Apple products. Irony, perhaps. Then a text came from Rose. "Hello," It said in it's lavender color. "what are you doing?" I asked. I chilled by the wall as 3 girls started to giggle and point at me. Figures, this Strider can never seem to get a break. Then a buzz vibrated in my pocket, it was Rose. "just talking to John, what about you?"  
Of course she was. She meet this kid John in middle school. I met him once or twice, he seems derpy enough. I don't know why those two even hang out together. It's one of the most unpredictable things to happen to those two. They say they're "just friends", though sometimes I swear they're dating. I pretty sure they will soon enough. I honesty don't really care about my sister's love life.  
I quickly texted her back, "cool,". Soon the bell rang, I hefted my bag fill with 'first day to school' crap, and went to my locker. First period I have History. I had to go all the way over to the other side of the building. I sighed, great, just my luck, looks like I'll be late to History for the rest of this year. I was 30 seconds late to the exact second. The teacher totally ignored me as I found a random seat, but the kids on the other hand had their whole attention directed towards me. The girls stared at me like I was a movie star and the guys stared at me as if I was the biggest douche to enter their lives. And I probably was. I sat at the back of the room and chilled until the bell rang. I ditched that place quick before the girls started fawning over me. While I was making my get away I ran into some Sophomore in the hall.  
"Watch it kid," the guy said. This kid had pale blond hair, compared to my strawberry blond. He also had shades like me, except his were scalene triangle. I mean fucking pointy as shit, anime shades. He wasn't too much taller than me, but then again I'm probably one of the tallest kids in my grade.  
"Maybe you should watch where you're going," I said smoothly. Today was not the day to get in a fight, but I had a reputation to build here. But all he did was smirk.  
"What's your name kid?" He asked,  
"Dave," I said. No way he was getting my last name right off the bat.  
"You gotta lot of confidence kid," he said, "I'm Dirk," I smirked right back at him. I mean who would name their kid Dirk? They're just begging to get their kid bullied. "See ya around kid," He said walking away.  
"Bye," Was all I said before I got another text from Rose. "how was first period?" she asked. I had no idea how she knew our first period was over. Over at South they go by block schedule. "okay A. how do you know it's the end of first period and B. it was boring as hell" I sent. I was able to get to my second period, Spanish, without any trouble, when I got a text back from Rose. "A. because i made sure to memorize your schedule and B. that's good to hear" Only she would memorize your schedule, but before you could reply the bell rang and the teacher got up to the board.


	3. The Second Of Breaf Glancing

**Jade's P.O.V**

Soon it was 4th period. I exited my History class and was on my way to Science. Science was my most favorite subject of all time. As I entered the class room I walked towards the back of the row closest to the door. I sat with my head buried in a book my grandpa got me. I really don't want to attract any more friends. They're bound to leave me, it's inevitable. I heard the door open a close a couple of times before the bell rang. Blah, blah, blah. The teacher went on, again. Soon it was time for the seating chart. Luckily I was finally in the back of the room.  
I really hate when people expect me to have an answer for everything. Just because I have glasses doesn't necessarily mean I am smart, even though in this case I am. Also just because some people are smart doesn't mean they have the answers to every single one of your problems. I know from experience that many intelligent people do not pay attention in class because it's boring. We learn it the instant you share the information with us. So why even ask others to pay attention in class? The funny thing is, learning is technically memorizing. I mean there's nothing to it, BUT memorizing.  
"Jade?" The teacher called. Oh, no, I was mentally ranting again.  
"Yes?" I said,  
"I would appreciate it if you'd pay attention," She said. I mentally laughed, Oh the irony. Then as I turned my gaze to my notebook, my eyes met a pair of shades. Only later did I know that that moment was truly ironic. As I drew in my notebook, I thought about the guy in front of me. It was just a glance, but shots of sparks had wracked my body. My face felt a bit hot even thinking about it. I shook my head, he was probably a douche bag. Just one of those snobby ass cool kids. Well, I guess I was partially right.

**Dave's P.O.V**

It was 4th period. Rose kept on asking me how my classes were after every bell had rung, and I kept replying with the same thing: boring as usual. Next was science. God, I sucked at science, I mean it won't even matter to me once I'm creating ill beats in clubs, or directing movies, or whatever the shit I'm gonna do later. I was fashionably on time this period. I just lounged around before the bell rang, kicking up my converse, and listening to some of my master pieces.  
Once class started it was the same old, same old. Then, all of a sudden the teacher stopped her speech and called out a girl named Jade. I tried to keep myself from looking. A cool kid doesn't immerse himself in gossip. Unfortunately I couldn't resist. I mean a glance couldn't hurt could it? As I turned around, her head was going back to her notebook. I saw her bright, green, emerald eyes as they met mine. My body stiffened, and heated up very quickly. Then I quickly turned around. Who knew a girl could be so beautiful. Her hair was long, jet black, wavy, and over all pretty. Her face was flawless, and glowing. Could he actually be...? No he just got out of a relationship, besides, a cool guy like him could find an even prettier girl. There were other girls in this sea of a high school for him to fry with his swag.


	4. Sweet, Sweet Lunch

**Jade's P.O.V**

Science lasted way too long for my liking. The ever present presence of that boy was messing with my head. When the bell finally rang, I raced out of the room, but unfortunately that boy had the same idea to get out of here as me. He must really not like Science, or me. I'm not quite sure, I didn't see long enough to see his reaction. I bumped into him as we reached the entrance of the doorway.  
"Sorry," I said rushed and anxious to get out.  
"No prob," He said, letting me go first. Seriously? "No prob"? What kind of mainstream guy says that? Well, don't answer that. I didn't bother going to my locker because it was a) too far away and b) like I gave enough of a crap to prepare for Spanish. I absolutely despised Spanish. Why do I need to learn another language, when all over the world people are learning English because America is huge in business? I approached the Spanish room with loathing radiating from my body, and I twisted the handle. The class was taught by an old lady named Mrs... Oh, my mistake, _**Senora **_Sears. Gog, did that lady look like a hag. I sat at the back of the room, not even wanting to be close to her. The bell rang, and I could already see that the whole class was going to be annoying, funny, and sassy all at the same time. Soon enough, one of my classmates interrupted Mrs. Sears's (I simply do not give a crap) expectations lecture.  
"LUNCH TIME!" In a blur, all kids dropped what they were doing and crowded around the door, pushing and shoving each other. I was close to the end, but not quite. The teacher was already yelling.  
"I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO GET UP DID I?" No on gave a crap. The door was soon open and we flooded the hallway following the complex maze of a hallway to the dining area. A couple people went off to eat their packed lunch, while the rest of the class and I got in the long line for our lunch. I had no one to talk to so I just kind of stood there awkwardly. I finally got my lunch, when I heard a voice call out my name.  
"Jaaaade, hey Jaaaaaaaaade," Roxy yelled from a ways away. I started to walk towards her, she was the only person I really knew here. When I got to her table I saw a girl with short black hair and oval shaped, red rimmed glasses over her light blue eyes. "I'd like ya ta_ hic _meet my feind, er I mean friend, Jane." Roxy said leaning against Jane seemingly unbelievably drunk.  
"Uh, hi." Jane said, looking not to sure of herself.  
"Hi," I said smiling, so I didn't appear to mean.  
"Come sit right her, heh I mean here." Roxy said, patting a plastic seat next to her pretty hard. I sat down and took one look at the food. Ugh, I was nasty, that wasn't even cow in the hamburger. I looked over to see Jane with a look of sympathy on her face. She had brought her own lunch, full of cakes and sweets. Man, she must be spoiled. No, don't think like that there might be some reason behind the cakes.  
"If you think the hamburgers are bad you should see the pizza," Jane said, nearly reading my thoughts.  
"Oh, come on Janey, the pizza isn't that bad once you get ta liquid off." Roxy laughed practically rolling onto the table. Then she started to poke at her food.  
"That liquid, is grease." Jane said, making a face.  
"Well, don't you need grease for yer bakin'? Roxy said.  
"Bacon?" I asked totally lost now.  
"Nooooo," Roxy said flopping herself onto me. "Bacon, fuck, I mean baking. Janey here is the heir to the Crocker Corp. company."  
"I'm not really the heir, just next in line to manage it." She said. Before Roxy could say anything else, three guys came up to the table. Oh, no this could only spell trouble.


End file.
